Afterstory
by Moka Mint
Summary: 16 year-old Amu is partying around and just having a great time. After all, her boyfriend is her childhood crush, Tadase, and the cutest guy at school...But what happens when he calls off their relationship? Another childhood crush begins to grow...Kukamu
1. Chapter 1: Breakup, Beer & a Visit

A Note from The Author:

Hey guys, This is my First fanfic so, please review! I want to know what you think of it so I can make it as perfect as I can..=3 gomen for making you guys read it…. Love and Peace Homies!

XD

**Chapter 1**

**Breakup, Beer & a Visit**

"That stupid Tadase!" I screamed into the darkness of my room.

Tonight I was feeling very lonely.

"I can't believe he never said anything to me about them!"

I couldn't control the tears that were threatening to come out anymore. Suddenly, one by one, they sped across my cheek and onto my black and red comforter.

The moon outside my balcony shone its light over the entire city. I walked over to it and looked out. People walked on the street, mainly couples having a date and an occasional drunk guy.

Who would have known that, starting today, I would be single again?

I walked back to my bed and pulled out a six-pack of my favorite beer from under it. I opened the can, hands trembling, and took a drink.

The first drink was refreshing, but made me remember why I was trying to drown my sadness.

I remembered what had happened today after school.

What Tadase-kun had brought me behind the school for.

I had thought he wanted to take out relationship to the next level but oh no, it turned out it was something the complete opposite.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I walked out of my classroom and headed behind the school, where Tadase said he would wait for me.

My smile shone brightly while I walked happily there.

A girl's voice interrupted me.

"oh tadase-kun! Can't wait to go on our date tomorrow!"

Sensing something was wrong, I took a peak behind the school building. I let out a gasp.

Tadase was hugging Rika, one of the cutest girls of the school.

"Me neither Rika, I just have to take care of the rest."

_The rest?_

"Oh you mean your current girlfriend? I wonder how she's going to react. If I were her, I would kill myself if you ever left me."

_What was she talking about? Tadase, what did you want to talk to me about?_

The words that red-haired had said were beginning to enter my brain. Then I realized.

_HE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME._

I walked out of my hiding spot and stared darkly at Tadase who looked at me with shock, obviously not knowing I had been there.

"Amu, I wanted to tell you something." He said, walking a bit toward me.

A tear came out of my eye. Inside my chest I felt an emptiness. My heart had been ripped away from that girl named Rika.I looked at Tadase sadly.

"I already know what you're going to say, Tadase. Better spare your words."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And just like that, I ran away.

I ran away from my sadness, my x love, and my life.

I mean I TRIED to.

It didn't work at all so I soon found myself curled up into a ball in a corner of the room, crying.

_Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun._

That was all I could think of. Oh, and his new girlfriend, Rika.

Tears flowed again, making me feel worse.

A Sweet-Bitter taste engulfed my mouth while I took another drink out of the beer and then put it aside.

The only image I could see was Tadase, with Rika.

"No, No, WHY?" I grabbed my face in my hands, sobbing hard.

This was my first heartbreak and I didn't like it one bit. The one I loved had left me for another. I guess she was actually better than me, with her good looks and high IQ she could do anything she wanted.

Eventually stealing the heart of my love, Tadase.

I sighed. About some time after, I finished the last can of beer. I had calmed down a bit, the alcohol doing what it was programmed to do.

"Ran, Miki, Suu?" I called out to my shugo charas.

The darkness in my room began to get even darker as the night truly came.

I knew it was pointless to call them. My eyes looked at my bookshelf.

There you could see 3 black eggs with x's on them, obviously my shugo charas. Once I thought or began to feel that something was wrong with the relationship

Tadase and I had, I began to not believe in them anymore, and what happened today after school was the brink.

I walked over to them and stashed them in a black box under my bed. If I saw them, I would get depressed all over again.

**Normal POV**

The 16 year old Amu took one last look at her room, sighed and headed downstairs.

She wobbled a bit, but came down unscathed. Her tears had messed up her mascara, making her look like one of those understandable emos.

The remote control was on the couch and Amu took it, turned the TV on and sat a bit on the couch.

It was really quiet but then she knew why. Her mother, father and little sister ami, had left to a cousins wedding in another city. Thinking that Amu would be happier alone, they went without her. They would come back in 3 days.

She wasn't really paying attention to what was on the Tv, but what was happening to her life.

Another tear fell on the couch, while she looked off into space.

Suddenly, she got up and went upstairs.

The Clock on her bedroom counter read 10:04pm as she passed it. Amu took some clothes, a towel and walked to the bathroom.

After she took a bath, Amu stared at herself in her bedroom mirror.

She wasn't the same when she had fallen in love with Tadase, 4 years ago. Her pink hair was much longer, reaching halfway down her back, while her body had grown into a more womanly shape, capable of giving guys what they wanted.

Her breast size had grown too, obviously, from flat-chested to a B cup. The only thing that had changed in her was her desire to party. Going to many clubs and having fun with her friends was what she had always done. Eventually, making herself get used to alcohol.

Amu was much taller, even though her fashion style never changed. She was currently wearing a plaid black skirt, the usual rocker belt and a black and white checkered tank top.

She brushed her hair softly to the side, feeling a little better after the bath.

**Amu POV**

I brushed my hair softly to the side while many thoughts passed by my head.

If I really loved him, I should let him go, right?

I had taken 4 years of his life, making him give it only to me. What a selfish act.

Right then and there, I decided that I would accept his decision to date another girl. Maybe he wasn't number one.

_Just forget about him, amu-chan. _

Wait. What was that voice I just heard?

_He obviously doesn't even care about you anymore. But don't worry, he'll realize that you were the one for him._

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around my room and putting the brush down.

_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough._

And with that, I didn't hear her anymore.

_**Just forget about him….He obviously doesn't even care about you anymore…..But don't worry, He'll realize that you were the one for him…..**_

What did that mean? Was I finally going crazy?

I headed downstairs and looked in the refrigerator.

_Damn_, I thought to myself, _No more beer._

The sound of the doorbell shook my head out of its thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran and opened the door.

I stood there, looking at the man outside the door, in complete shock.

"Amu," said Tsukiyumi Ikuto, "Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2: One HUGE Misunderstanding

**A Note From The Author:**

**Thanks for reading the last chapter! And thanks to my first reviewer: you know who you are! =3 hope this one isn't so bad….**

**(A/N: It is currently 2:28 am here, meaning that it's 12:28 am in the US, and I'm sort of sleepy, but I wanted to finish this for you guys..**

**I am such a nice person…=3)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS INSPIRATE ME!**

_I headed downstairs and looked in the refrigerator. _

_Damn, I thought to myself, No more beer._

_The sound of the doorbell shook my head out of its thoughts._

"_Coming!" I yelled as I ran and opened the door. _

_I stood there, looking at the man outside the door, in complete shock._

"_Amu," said Tsukiyumi Ikuto, "Long time no see."_

**Chapter 2**

**A HUGE Misunderstanding**

My entire body stood stiff, while he just looked at me with his kind eyes.

Outside it started to rain.

I knew he was there.

Hell, I knew he had just talked to me, but why wasn't my body reacting?

What I wanted to do right then and there was to give him a hug, cry, and share some stories about the good old days.

"Amu?" he said again, looking at me strangely.

He hadn't changed at all, still with his bored expression, blue hair and violin set in his violin case.

Once he said my name again, a light flashback of the times we were together played in my mind. The time we met, having a light chat on my balcony, fighting against him, when he stayed at my room…..

My vision became blurred and a huge headache started to hurt my head.

_Wha- _

Then everything went black.

**Ikuto's POV**

I didn't have to wait long until Amu came to open the door.

"Amu. Long time no see."

It started to rain and water droplets started to fall on my head. Very uncomfortable.

She stood there, stunned, I guess, from seeing me.

I hadn't changed at all. She on the otherhand, had.

Amu had gotten taller and way, way more attractive. Her pink hair had reached halfway down her back, although her fashion sense didn't change at all. Something else had gotten way bigger than last time I had seen her, but if I ever told her about it, she would call me a pervert.

She still stood there, completely rigid while I noticed something different about her.

Her eyes.

They were still the same color as they had been, 4 years ago, but something was different.

Then I understood. It was what people said they saw in my eyes. Sadness.

"Amu?" I asked, once I saw her staring off into space.

She flinched a bit, then suddenly passed out.

I caught a hold of her before she reached the floor.

"Seriously Amu," I said bewildered at what had happened, "What's wrong with you?"

As I took her, I caught a recognizable odor. It wasn't very strong and I couldn't tell what it was, so I just ignored it.

I took her into her house and closed the door behind me while the rain got worse. I headed upstairs, where I knew her room would be. Surprisingly, no one else was there.

Maybe they went to visit their family?

Once I reached her room and opened the door, The same smell invaded my nose.

I suddenly knew what it was.

Beer.

"Oh my god, amu, what have you been doing?" I told her while I walked to her bed.

I started to get curious when I saw that the comforter and other blankets were messed all around, and saw that her clothes were lying on the floor.

"What HAVE you REALLY been DOING?" ( I was a bit hysterical) this time I guess I was sure of myself.

Evidence 1:

BEER. Once I had placed her on her bed, I noticed something beside her, under the pillow. A Beer can. While leaning in to grab it there were WAY MORE thrown on the floor.

Evidence 2:

THE SHEETS.

Evidence 3:

CLOTHES LYING ON THE FLOOR. (some undergarments as well…)

Could Amu have been partying around with some guy while her parents weren't around?

**Amu POV**

I woke up, suddenly in my bed.

A moment ago I had been downstairs, greeting someone….

I gasped, suddenly remembering.

Ikuto looked down at me.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, hearing me gasp.

My brain started working again. The complete opposite that happened downstairs.

I got up, a bit shocked, then looked back at Ikuto. Tears started to run down my face, making my vision all splotchy. But I didn't care.

I leaned in and hugged him. So hard, I thought my arms were going to break off. That's only because I missed him so much and never wanted him to leave me ever again.

I could feel he was shocked about this, but he also hugged tightly back.

"Amu," he said, after a long time of silence.

I could tell there was something he was going to ask.

"Hmm?" I said, breathing in his every scent, and making myself very comfortable.

I wonder what he's going to ask me?

Probably if he could stay the night here…..I guess I'll say yes…

"Have you been sleeping with someone?"

I didn't pay attention to the question, and answered something completely OPPOSITE.

"Yeah." I answered back plainly. ( I was thinking about the question of him spending the night.)

He let go and separated himself from me, fast. His eyes were wide open.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" feeling a little cold.

The rain was falling even more heavily now.

"REALLY?" I could notice he was astounded.

I looked at him puzzled.

"You knew I would say yes, right? I mean, it's different from how I used to act, but, I would obviously change with the years. I'm like 16 years old, Ikuto, I'm more mature."

I glanced at him, puzzled. What was wrong with him today?

Sure, in the past I maybe wouldn't have said 'yes' so easily of him spending the night, but people change, you know?

Ikuto calmed himself down and got up from the bed. He looked at me and smirked.

"Sorry for being such an idiot. Of course you're more mature. It's just that I'm not used to the Amu who parties around and does it in her room with someone while her parents aren't around. You really are different."

…

…

"wait. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

My brain was finally processing the information.

IKUTO THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY DONE IT WITH SOMEONE?

…

…

"You're such a PERVERT!" I screamed, shocked.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and threw it at him.

"OW!" he screamed, when the can of beer suddenly hit his head.

"Why Are YOU complaining? You're the one who said I was a slut!"

I felt a bit angry. Turns out that Ikuto still had his perverted tendencies….

He threw the can back at me. It hurt.

"HEY!" I screamed back at him.

"You're the one who said you had already DONE IT!"

I was about to throw the can right back at him, but he had just been way too serious about what he said.

"Really?" I asked, stopping to remember.

My brain began to turn back the clock of when Ikuto had asked me something.

"_Have you been sleeping with someone?"_

.

I had totally not paid attention to his question.

I facepalmed myself.

"Sorry. I misunderstood your question. I haven't done it with anyone yet."

He let out a sigh of relief.

Why would he have asked me such a weird question?

"Where'd you get such a weird question from, anyway?"

He just pointed at the messed up bed, the beer cans (Damn. I had forgotten to throw the majority out, so no one would see that I was an alcoholic and not get busted) and finally, to the clothes on the floor.

I laughed out loud.

I could see why he thought off something like that now. What an Idiot.

"Don't worry. Those clothes are the ones I had on before taking a shower. I guess I threw them there."

I walked, still giggling to the pile on the floor.

"Then what about the beer? Didn't think you were alcoholic."

I stood stiff for a while, remembering why I had drank.

"So? What was there to celebrate now?" he smirked at me.

I had to think of something. And Quick.

"u-um, I was j-just wanting some."

I continued to pick up my clothes.

"Ok, then. I guess that's the end of the questioning."

I giggled a bit.

"Sure, Sherlock."

I picked up the huge pile of dirty clothes and went to put it in the 'dirty clothes' basket to wash later.

I came back when I noticed something I had forgotten to throw in the basket.

"Oh. I guess it fell out." I said, picking it up and inspectioning it.

Ikuto had been looking around my room but turned back to see me when I said that.

…

…

I couldn't believe what I was holding.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had been looking around her room, trying to find where she put her shugo chara eggs when she said something.

I turned around to see her.

"Oh. I guess it fell out."

She had just picked up a garment from the floor.

I stared at it, in complete awe.

A blue medium men's T-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3: My First Kiss

_**A Note From The Author: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews people! Hope you guys like this episode!**_

_**Please review again… nya**_

_I had been looking around her room, trying to find where she put her shugo chara eggs when she said something. _

_I turned around to see her._

"_Oh. I guess it fell out."_

_She had just picked up a garment from the floor. _

_I stared at it, in complete awe._

_A blue medium men's T-shirt._

**Chapter 3**

**My First Kiss**

I was kind of confused, cause I've never had a guy over since Ikuto left, so, how could this be here?

My hands touched the fabric and I tried to remember where I had gotten it.

"So, what's the story behind this?"

I looked at Ikuto, who had stayed very quiet, remembering he was there.

I knew he was just thinking perverted but, I ignored him. I couldn't have done anything like that, Or could I?

"Hmm," I said, trying to remember. I looked inside my memories I mean, I couldn't have had a guy in my house….or did I?

NO THAT COULD POSSITIVELY NOT BE!

I wasn't that kind of girl…..although I did get a little bit way too drunk _**that**_ time…But THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

"hmm," I said again, searching my memories. Then it hit me.

**Flashback (3 days ago)**

"Wahhh!" I said, trying to wipe my face with my hands. We were on our way to our houses after school but the rain had gotten stronger and Kukai and I hadn't brought an umbrella so we were completely wet.

"Ha! You look so funny, Hinamori!" He laughed at me while we took shelter underneath a tree.

"Hmmph!" I then crossed my arms and pretended to be mad at him. "You look just as funny, Kukai!"

He stopped laughing and only looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Kukai didn't stop staring at me. I could fell a deep blush starting to crawl on my face.

" No way! As funny as you? Oh Amu, you have totally offended me!" then he laughed some more, gripping his sides and trying to control himself.

"Why you little (insert vulgarity here)! I'm leaving!" I turned around and started to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"Kukai?" I said, blushing quite a bit. Then I turned around to look at him.

"You know I was just kidding, right? Anyways, here." Kukai handed me a cloth, "Wipe your face with this."

I unfolded it and saw that it was one of his T-shirts.

"Umm, this is," I pointed to the t shirt.

"Well, it was all I had in my backpack right now." He smiled at me and I started to blush again.

"Thanks, Kukai."

His face got near mine, and he planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"See you later, Amu!" He waved as he ran away.

My face was completely red as my hands touched my cheek.

**End Of Flashback**

I started to blush, thinking about what had happened. It wasn't much considering _**THAT**_ time…STOP THINKING ABOUT _**THAT**_ TIME, AMU! YOU HAD JUST DRANK TO MUCH!

"Kukai…" I whispered, folding the t shirt.

"Oh, so it's that guy. I was kind of thinking it would be Tadase, but I guess he's too young and princely to do that."

I glared at him, slightly pissed off because:

1: He mentioned Tadase

And

2: He still thought I had slept with someone…..that someone being Kukai..

"Could you stop thinking so perverted? I'm just as innocent as I was when you met me, Okay? So just stop it."

OK, MAYBE NOT SO INNOCENT. COUNTING _**THAT**_ TIME…

"Oh, so you're just as innocent as before?" Ikuto grinned happily. He walked over to me.

"umm, Ikuto?" I asked confused, not knowing what to do.

He pushed me back on the wall and his lips got near mine.

"I've always wanted to do this, Amu. I love you."

Then he kissed me.

I was completely surprised but started returning the kiss. It had been a long time since I had been with Ikuto. Tears started to fall down my face, remembering the time when Tadase and Ikuto used to fight for my love. But Tadase didn't care about me anymore.

He would much rather be with Rika than me.

Ikuto parted from me and grinned.

I just stood there, with my wet cheeks and blushing face, staring at Ikuto.

"Don't be sad over your first kiss, Amu. I just hope you enjoyed it, right?" he kept on grinning.

…

…

I got very confused.

My first kiss?

"HUH?" I asked. "WHaT Do You Mean?"

"I meant that if you liked your first kiss."

…

…

My first kiss?

OK.

Let me just get this straight.

Ikuto Thought that he had just given me my first kiss.

…

…

I didn't mean that I was that innocent!

"Umm, Actually-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"Ha Ha Ha! You actually loved it right? Now lets get ready for bed." He smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the bed.

I couldn't possibly tell him about _**that**_…..

**Flashback**

**2 months ago**

"Come on, everybody! We all need to loosen up a bit, right?" Utau was super energetic as she opened the door to her limo.

"But we're not so sure of this Utau," everyone said (Nadehiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai and Amu)

"Oh, come on!" and she pulled everyone inside. (Tadase couldn't come because his grandmother was sick)

Once we reached the place, Utau got everybody outside of the limo and inside the club.

"Welcome to my favorite club! We're going to have a very awesome night here!"

Utau had been super happy that her new single had reached the top 10 and to celebrate she had brought us to a club.

Everyone was supposed to dress with the clothes that Utau had given them. Boy was it provocative… I was wearing a very short leather miniskirt and a red blouse that was only covering my breasts. My hair was messy and all over the place.

The guys wore different colored shirts that were unbuttoned and showed their chest.

Utau motioned us to an huge empty table. We all sat down. The seats were leather and very comfortable.

"Alright, everyone! Get your drinks!" Utau gave us a beer each.

We all looked at the cans and at ourselves.

"Umm, you know, Utau, we're like barely 16. you know. Underage." I said, trying to make her remember we weren't the same age as she.

"Don't worry, you won't get caught. With the clothes I made you guys wear you look about 18 years old. And anyway, I'm a famous singer. I can get away with this." She laughed a bit, then sat down.

"Umm, ook." I took a sip and felt my ears get hot. So, this is the sensation of having your first drink?

Everyone around me did the same. I looked at my clock. 8:09pm. I had told my parents I would be back late, so, I should just have fun.

_2 hours later…_

"Everyone, I'm going to sing for you all, people!" Utau had gotten on top of the table visibly drunk after having 15 cans of beer. One after the other.

I even felt strange, And I had just started on my 3rd.

Kukai was the only one on his 7th, and also looked a bit drunk.

"yeah! Woohoo!" everyone in the club screamed. Utau made her way to the stage and took the microphone.

"This is 4 everyone here that has, like, totally supported me! Arigato! Hey, and Bartender," she pointed at the bartender, "Thanks for the beer!"

"Alright! Let's get the parteh started!"

Utau began to sing a sad melody while she pretended to cry. Everyone cheered and hollered.

The song she was singing made me remember what had happened earlier that day. I had seen Tadase and Rika hanging out together at lunch, when he was supposed to have been with me. Also, rumors were starting to spread about them both.

"I need another beer." I said, while I opened the 4th.

_1 hour later…._

"Woohoo!" I said while I took a huge drink of my 10th beer.

"Um, Amu are you alright?" Nadehiko said, looking strangely at me.

"yeah, Amu. I think you should stop drinking so much." This is what Yaya said. She, Rima and Nadehiko hadn't passed drinking 4 beers, so they where more or less normal.

"Hey! Let her do as she pleases, Alright?" Kukai put an arm around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face get hot.

"Good thing Utau didn't see that, Kukai. You could have been busted." These words came from Rima, who had been very quiet during the last hours.

"Whaaatevaaar." He said, kind of slurred as he gave me another kiss on my cheek. "She's not here, so, I'll do whatever I wanna do."

"This is sooo funny!" Yaya said. I hadn't noticed until now that she had her cellphone pointed at us, obviously taking a video. "I'll send it to everyone after, ok?"

We all laughed while I hugged Kukai. He was the only one that wasn't saying anything against me, and I needed some comfort after what I had seen today.

" Ok now, You drunk loverbirds, why don't you kiss for the camera?" Yaya winked at us.

"YAYA! How could you say that?" Rima and Nadehiko said, thinking about Utau's broken heart.

"OH, come on! Just for some fun!" she pleaded.

Rima and Nadehiko shook their heads.

"Don't worry I had planned this, anyway," Kukai suddenly said.

Then he turned to look at me.

"Amu, I love you."

Everyone gasped.

I just stared at him, but then started giggling. God Bless my alcoholic state.

"I Love you 2!"

Then I started laughing.

"Really?" he said, pulling me closer to his face.

I giggled some more.

"Yup!"

Then he KISSED ME.

And yeah, there was some tongue action. But don't blame me, I was drunk and heartbroken!

Everyone gasped again.

**End Of Flashback**

The worst part was that it was all recorded on Yaya's cellphone and she passed it to all of us later (except Tadase and Utau)

The morning after, I was feeling like total shit. My head hurt so bad, I thought it would burst.

Good thing my parents were asleep, and never saw or smelled their alcoholic daughter come home in a leather miniskirt.

Kukai called and apologized for kissing me and everything but I said it was all right.

I felt my cheeks get hot again.

I should probably never tell Ikuto that I had received my first kiss from Kukai, right?

"Hey, talking about Tadase, are you guys still going out?" Ikuto asked me while I felt my heart stop.

This was exactly the question I was trying to avoid.


	4. Chapter 4: The Photo Album

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Hi people everywhere! I'm really bored so, I'll write the next chapter to the story... Hope you enjoy it. I've had a bit of writer's block, so, I don't know if it'll come out interesting enough. Arigato Mina! PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI… nya =3

_I should probably never tell Ikuto that I had received my first kiss from Kukai, right? _

"_Hey, talking about Tadase, are you guys still going out?" Ikuto asked me while I felt my heart stop._

_This was exactly the question I was trying to avoid._

**Chapter 4:**

**The Photo Album**

I looked up at Ikuto, fire burning in my eyes.

"What do you care? " I couldn't mask the sadness and hatred seeping into my voice.

"Well, sorry for asking." Ikuto looked kind of sad. He then suddenly got a smirk on his face. "Well, then it's safe to say that you remained faithful to me, right?"

I froze.

The kissing scene with Kukai replayed in my head.

I could only answer with a lie.

"Umm, yeah, um, duh."

His smirk got bigger. There was only one thing I could do so he could stop thinking about that.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas, so don't peak."

I grabbed my black pj´s and was heading into the bathroom when someone grabbed me from my waist.

"Ikuto" I whispered, a warm feeling engulfing me. He didn't let go of me at all. At least I could hope that he would never lose interest in me.

"I can't actually promise that, you know."

He kissed my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I've been waiting to see you for so long, could you at least give me something in exchange for being loyal to you?¨

I turned around to face him.

He smiled. Obviously waiting for a kiss or a blush from me.

I grinned.

Then I gave him my present. A real good whacking on the head.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"OW! That really hurt Amu." he winced.

"I already told you to stop being such a perv. I hope you understand that now."

Then I turned to walk into the bathroom and shut the door in his face.

God, what is wrong with him? I thought he would become more mature after 4 years being far away.

_I've been waiting to see you for so long..._

And how did he suppose I felt? I truly thought that he had forgotten about me, got a girlfriend, and would never come back.

But there he was, saying he had remained faithful for 4 years.

Could I believe him?

I mean, how can a guy like Ikuto (pervert) remain faithful during so much time?

I put on my pajama shirt and combed my hair, thinking.

Even I, who was not a perv, hadn't remained faithful. Blame it on a heartbreak and a Beer.

After about 10 minutes combing my hair, I reached a conclusion.

Ikuto was lying.

He hadn't remained faithful.

That was the only thought that gave me some comfort and didn't make me feel guilty.

I sighed with relief and opened the door. Ikuto was waiting for me at my bed, looking through my picture album.

I approached him and he held up a photo. I couldn't see which one it was, since the back was faced at me. Ikuto looked at me and then the photo.

Then it hit me.

I couldn't let him see the pictures.

Why?

Oh, because after the day of the kiss, Kukai and I started hanging out more.

And we took a LOT of PICTURES of us both. And when I mean ALOT I mean ALOT.

Ikuto would get the wrong idea.

I started to sweat a lot.

"Umm," I said nervously, looking around, "what are you doing?"

He stopped staring at the photo.

"Just looking at all the years that passed by without looking at my precious Amu."

He grinned at me and then with a swift movement, pulled me onto the bed and Held me right next to him.

"Seeing these photos I now know that I wasted my time looking for my father. I should have been with you. Now those times will never come back to me. That is why I'm going to enjoy you to the fullest. Is that alright, Amu?"

His eyes looked at me intently, searching for a hopeful answer.

What should I answer? What should I tell him?

"Yeah." I answered plainly.

He smiled at me and then stopped embracing me. The moment I saw him reach again for the photo album, I reacted.

**IKUTO´S POV **

She answered quite plainly with a ´yeah´, but I decided to ignore it. When I was reaching for the album to look at more photos, Amu´s hands reached it first.

"Umm, you don't need to see this, Ikuto. You shouldn't think about the past. The Amu right here is more important. If you keep thinking about the past, you won't be able to enjoy the future. Isn't that right?" Amu looked kind of nervous.

Then she tossed the album to another part of the room.

"There was no need to actually throw it, you know. But I get your point."

I hugged her again and brought her closer to me. Her mouth was only a few millimeters away from mine, which made her blush ripe red.

"Ikuto YOU PERV!" Then she threw me over the side of the bed.

My head met the floor and a sharp pain met my head yet again. I guess my body was getting used to it already.

"ow" I moaned, massaging my head. Amu looked at me from the bed.

"Anyways, when did I say that you could sleep on the bed with me? You perv."

Amu turned off the light while I just sat there, the pain diminishing.

I would make her stop thinking about Tadase. Amu couldn't fool me. I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. It was obviously about him.

At least she hadn't gotten her first kiss from him.

I laughed a bit, thinking about how I had robbed it.


	5. Chapter 5: An Invitation To Parteh!

**A Note From The Author: **

Sorry for taking so much time…Just having a bit of writer's block and since I'm practicing for the zone competition for 'escoltas' (It's where 6 people march around holding the Mexican flag and act sort of military…I'm the one that holds the flag =3) I haven't have had time….also, because I was reading some Fruits Basket fanfic …

_Amu turned off the light while I just sat there, the pain diminishing._

_I would make her stop thinking about Tadase. Amu couldn't fool me. I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes._

_It was obviously about him. _

_At least she hadn't gotten her first kiss from him._

_I laughed a bit, thinking about how I had robbed it._

**Chapter 5**

**An Invitation To Parteh!**

I woke up the next morning with a light headache. So, I decided to take some medicine.

The moment I started to get up, I realized that something was tangled around my waist.

Probably my blanket.

I didn't want to open my eyes that much so I tried to take it off with my own hands.

As I touched it, I realized that it wasn't my blanket.

I opened my eyes and looked beside me.

It was, of course, Ikuto's hands around me.

Hadn't I told him not to get on my bed?

His face looked quite peaceful so I decided not to wake him up. This time reminded me of when he shacked up in my house, when he would mysteriously wake up in my bed.

I giggled, quietly releasing me of his warm grasp.

As I started to get off the bed, I heard a yawn.

"What are you doing awake, Amu? Come back on the bed with me."

He grabbed me again by the waist and pulled me over to him.

I giggled a bit.

Ikuto looked at me puzzled.

"What are you laughing about?"

I looked at him, then laughed a bit. If anyone saw him in my bed with me, they would immediately jump to conclusions. Ikuto was more than 20 years old and I was barely 16.

Time truly had passed.

"Just about when you used to shack up in my house. And about how time has passed."

Ikuto's eyes looked at me caringly.

"Yeah. It's just like back then, isn't it?"

"I , then." I tried to pull myself away from him. "I've got to make breakfast, so, If you don't mind, could you let me go?"

"Sure." He said, a bit amused. "But it's only because you're going to make breakfast."

I got up and stretched.

"I wonder what Yoru is doing right now."

I turned around, finally realizing that Yoru wasn't with Ikuto.

"Hey, I just noticed he isn't here. Where is Yoru?"

I was now used to not having the company of any shugo chara, so I really hadn't remembered about the tiny cat.

"He went to tend to some errand yesterday and was going to come today."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

…

…

"That reminds me, where are your shugo charas?"

Ikuto looked at me quite concerned.

I turned my head away, trying to avoid his stare.

_God dammit. Why did I have to remind him? _

_Relax, Amu. Just say something._

"Well, they umm, they went to umm, to some errand also."

I tried to avoid the subject or any other interrogation so, I decided to head downstairs.

"I'm going to make breakfast, Ok?" I said as I walked out the door.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at her while she walked out the door. Something was obviously bothering her.

After I took a shower, Amu called me for breakfast. She turned the TV on to the morning news, while she just stared at the weather forecast.

Amu wasn't actually even looking at the news at all, she was obviously thinking about something.

I knew it had to be about Tadase. She had been completely out of it this morning.

An idea passed my head.

"Hey, Amu, I'm going to visit some friends of mine, so, I'm going to be out almost all day. Is that alright with you?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by my sudden remark.

"Oh, umm, yeah, it's alright."

She smiled a bit, then returned to stare at the TV.

Instead of visiting with some 'friends', I would try to find something out from Tadase.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto left shortly after breakfast and I was left all alone. It didn't matter. I was already used to being alone.

"All right." I said, staring at the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I need to clean this entire house up."

_4 hours later_

"Finally," I said to myself as I lay on my bed, exhausted. "I'm finished with all the chores."

I was about to take a nap but decided to take a shower instead.

Once I got dressed, I headed downstairs and looked at one of the kitchen cabinets.

_There you guys are…_

I grinned as I saw the 'secret' stash of beer my parents had 'hidden'.

The sudden vibration of my cellphone jolted me from my party thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey."

I grinned. It was Kukai.

"What's up, Kukai?"

"Well, nothing much. Just called to ask you if you wanted to hang out at my house today. I'm really bored, no ones home and Utau went to a concert in another state. Maybe we could watch a movie or something."

I laughed a bit, an idea striking my head.

"Mind if I bring my ice-cold canned friends?"

He sounded kind of confused.

"Huh?"

I laughed again and it seemed that he understood.

"OH. Of course. Nothing would be a party without them."

"Ok, then. I'll see you there. Bye."

He hung up and I reached for all the beer I could get my hands on. They were stashed into my huge bag while I headed out.

The memory of me, Kukai and my first kiss passed through my head.

Tonight would be totally fun….


	6. Chapter 6: Makeout Session Goes Wrong

**A Note From The Author: **

Hey you guys! Thanks to all my reviewers for this story... I had totally no idea of what to write next, so, I decided to take the liberty of 'experimenting with alcoholic beverages' at my best friends' party…..My head now is COMPLETELY filled with ideas…

Whenever you're completely drunk, you'll do stuff you'll completely regret afterwards…Now I know this,,, :-(

**Chapter 6**

**Makeout Session Goes Wrong**

I knocked on the Soumas' front door, while clutching my huge heavy bag. Kukai opened the door almost immediately.

"Hey," I said.

"You came fast. Did you have something that you needed to do?"

He led me inside, while I sat down on his couch.

"Not really. I was pretty bored, so I took a shower and decided to have some beer."

I pointed to my bag.

"Mind if I put these in the minifridge?"

Kukai sat down across from me and grinned.

"Of course not."

**Kukai's POV**

Amu and I went upstairs to my room, holding a huge vat of popcorn, a movie and some beer. She stored some in the minifridge. I put the movie into the DVD player while she closed the curtains.

"So," Amu said, putting my mattress on the floor, so we could have more space, "What's the movie about?"

I looked at the DVD title.

"It's supposedly a horror movie, but I don't think it'll scare us. Movies made this year have come out not so interesting."

She laughed a bit, and I could notice that there was something bothering her.

"Um, Hinamori, are you alright? It seems like something's' bothering you."

She immediately looked at me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Of c-course n-n-not!" she giggled nervously, "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged.

"you looked kind of out of it right now. But you know you can tell me whatever's on your mind, right?"

This time her smile was genuine.

"Of course, Kukai. Thanks for worrying about me. Now, let's watch the movie."

She got into the bed, popcorn and beer set in the middle between me and her.

I had been right.

The movie was incredibly boring. But, since she was there, it didn't seem so bad.

We spent the whole time complaining about the movie and making fun of the actors.

If she hadn't have been there, I would have honestly died of boredness.

We drank quite a lot of beer (I had completely lost count) but we were still not so drunk. (Practice makes perfect =3)

Some minutes had passed by without me or her saying anything, so I decided to ask her something that had been bothering me.

"So, Amu," She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"How's your relationship going with Tadase?"

Ever since Tadase had been with her, I never had time to capture her heart, always losing to him and Ikuto.

_Hadn't she realized that I wanted to be with her forever? _

She was always so happy, and we agreed on almost everything. She was also fun to compete with, and her smile always made my day. In return I would help her out with any problems she had.

I guess that made me win best guy friend instead of Boyfriend. These past few days she had acted quite strange at school and she wouldn't tell me why.

_Maybe Tadase had something to do with this?_

"Umm, i-i-it's going fine. You don't h-have to ask, Kukai." She turned her head away from me.

"Sorry for asking. I know it's not any of my business."

I was about to eat another popcorn when I saw that she hadn't moved from her position.

"Amu?" I could tell something was wrong.

_Was it because of what I asked?_

I laid my hand on her back, trying to make her turn my way.

She was trembling, and hid her face deeper into her hands.

_Is she crying?_

"Amu? Are you alright? I'm really sorry for asking that question, if it bothered you."

She flung her arms around me and almost choked me with her hug.

"OH KUKAI! HE CHEATED ON ME! THAT TADASE WAS WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

_So, that was what had been bothering her lately. _

She began to sob harder onto my clean new shirt, but I didn't mind.

"Shhhh…" I said, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "It's Okay now….Thanks for telling me Amu what was bothering you. You can always trust me. As for that (insert 'bad word' here) he was not the one for you anyway, he would have been if he would have cherished your presence. Tadase is not worthy of you, so don't think about him or miss him anymore. There are some guys out there who really want to go out with you. And that's because they've noticed you are very valuable."

Even though I was acting so cool, inside I was in shock.

_HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT TO HER?_

She turned to look at me and I noticed that she looked more beautiful than ever before. Her blushing, teary-eyed face made me fall in love with her again. I wanted so much to just kiss her, and make her problems go away, but I didn't know if she would let me.

"Thanks so much Kukai. You really care about me. A-ri-ga-to."

In addition to her blushing, teary-eyed face, came a small seductive smile that made my hormones go crazy.

_Kukai! You must control yourself!_

Her face came closer to mine, until I could feel her breath on my skin. And that's when I couldn't hold back anymore.

I forced my lips on to hers, completely losing my senses.

_I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOURSELF!_

Her lips were so soft and juicy, with a small taste of beer and tears. Amu's first reaction was complete shock, but then became pleasure as my tongue forced entry.

_KUKAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I had wanted to do this ever since I had met her. All the emotions I had stored inside came out at that very moment, and I couldn't control them. All I knew was that I wanted her so badly.

Amu's hands reached my shirt and started unbuttoning every single button, one by one.

_YOU HAVE TO STOP HER KUKAI! OR ELSE SHE'LL DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY WRONG THAT SHE'LL REGRET FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!_

My hands went down to her thighs and started to go up her skirt.

_KUKAI! SNAP OUT OF IT! IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER, YOU WOULDN'T LET HER DO THIS!_

_That's right._

If I really loved her, I couldn't let her do this. She was in love with Tadase or Ikuto. Not me. And I would never want her to feel guilty for the rest of her life.

I pushed her back and turned away.

She sat on the mattress completely confused.

"I shouldn't have been doing this. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done it with you."

Her expression turned into sadness, and she was evidently hurt.

I got up and started buttoning my shirt.

"I think you should leave, Amu."

This time she became shocked and angry. For a few seconds she didn't move, but then, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the door.

Amu turned around and looked at me with hurt in her eyes,

"I should've known better."

Tears came strolling down her cheeks and she hurriedly opened the door.

I looked outside my window, and saw a pink-haired girl running down the street, never daring to look back.


	7. Chapter 7: The Art Of Lying

**A Note From The Author:**

Thanks for being so patient for this story, even though I forgot about it for a while... But since i´m on spring break already I found some time to write the next chapter! So, I hope you enjoy this one.

**Warning**: There is no Kukamu in this chapter...but I think there will be in the next one!

**PLIZ REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW THE OPINION OF THE READERS! DON´T BE A SILENT READER!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Art of Lying**

"Thanks for everything, Tadase," I said, as I walked out of his house.

He waved while I walked own the street.

_So, that was what was bothering Amu right now. They had broken up._

I sighed.

I had left Tadase with her, believing he would make her happy while I was gone.

_Is it that impossible to trust somebody?_

Cars passed by and the wind blew a bit. There were still puddles on the floor giving evidence of the storm last night.

I had spent a long time at Tadase's house. It was now 5 pm. I contemplated going back home to Amu, but I needed time to think about what I should do. After some time I reached the place I always came to think about stuff. I sat down on the grass and looked at the scenery, laughing a bit.

The only place I was actually interested in was the elementary school Amu used to go to.

_Seiyo Elementary._

Many memories came back to me as I lay down and closed my eyes.

_Amu Hinamori._

I smiled unconsciously, now thinking about my one and only love.

Who would have known that I would fall in love with an enemy?

She sure had grown a lot since I had seen her 4 years ago.

_Amu was so-_

"Ikuto nya~!"

"Yoru. What took you so long?" I opened my eyes slowly to see the small, blue cat waiting anxiously for me to wake up.

"Have you seen Amu nya?"

I sat back up.

"Actually I have. I guess you wanted to see Miki?"

Yoru blushed a bit.

_Weird to see that on a cat._

He nodded.

"Oh, okay. I was going to head there anyway."

I stood up, took one glance at the scenery and then headed to Amu's house.

So much time had passed since the first day we saw each other. I just hoped she still felt the same way.

**AMU POV**

So there I was again, reliving what had happened yesterday.

The clock read 6:20pm and the sky was slowly turning darker. I got up from my bed and walked over to my balcony.

I sighed.

_Was my life always going to be this way?_

The tears had stopped about half an hour ago, but the hurt was still there, piercing my chest every time I remembered.

Tadase had broken up with me to be with someone else and Kukai thought that making out with me was a mistake. He didn't love or like me in that way at all. I had been wrong to think that he did, even after that kiss or kisses.  
We had been drunk and that was all there was to it.

_Also, where was Ikuto?_

Loneliness suddenly enveloped me. I looked at my bed and imagined the black box, a type of coffin for my shugo charas.

_Will I ever get them back with a life like this?_

Sighing, I returned to stare out onto the street.

The street lights were turning on and many people walked on the streets, kids played with their toys, mothers were scolding them and some emo looking guy was heading up the street to my house.

Wait.

…

_Ikuto?_

_IKUTO?_

I quickly ran to my bathroom and washed my face, erasing any trail of the tears I had shed. After that, I rearranged my room and did my hair as fast as I could.

I stood in front of my mirror and calmed myself down. I practiced smiling but failed miserably.

Knock knock.

Ikuto was knocking on the door.

"COMING!" I screamed.

"I can't do this! I just can't!" tears started coming out, as my hands covered my face.

_**I guess you can't. Let me take care of this.**_

…

_Where did that voice come from?_

I looked up and saw a black egg with a purple butterfly design.

_A Shugo Chara?_

_**To a girl who can't lie to a girl who can.**_

A purple butterfly clip appeared on my hair and I stopped crying instantly.

_**Don't worry about this Amu. You are in good hands now.**_

"Can I really do this?"

_**Ikuto is waiting you know.**_

"Damn!"

I ran down the stairs.

_**Yes you can, it's easy. But only with my help. **_

"But lying isn't actually the best thing to do."

_**This is acting.**_

_**Acting is the art of lying.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Enemy's Mark

**Chapter 8:**

**Enemy's Mark**

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I knocked the door to Amu's house while I thought about her.

Why didn't she tell me that she had broken up with Tadase?

"COMINGG~!" I heard her voice from upstairs in her room.

About a few minutes later, she opened the door.

"Oh, welcome back, Ikuto," she had a huge grin on her face, "How was your outing with your friends?"

I was led inside meanwhile she closed the door.

I turned around to look at her and her smile disappeared.

"what..?"

"Amu, I need to talk to you."

She looked kind of worried.

But then her face changed to looking concerned.

"What is it, Ikuto? What's wrong?"

I lay against the wall and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Tadase?"

Silence followed.

Amu looked as if she was trying to comprehend what I had just said.

She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Because it wasn't very important. I didn't want to waste our time together talking about insignificant things."

_Huh._

_So that's why._

She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Let's not waste our time, now that we are together."

* * *

**Amu POV**

Ikuto and I had some dinner and then we went upstairs.

The chara had been controlling me for all the while Ikuto was here, preventing me from showing my true feelings. I didn't mind because I still couldn't lie so good in front of him.

Especially when he asked about Tadase.

_How in the world did he find out anyway?_

I – or the 'shugo chara that was controlling me' – walked up the stairs and into my room. Ikuto followed close behind me, yawning and stretching.

I opened my drawer and took out my pajamas, also yawning.

"Can I sleep in your bed again, Amu?"

I felt a hand around my waist and his breath next to my neck.

My heart was beating out of control.

_**Don't worry, Amu. I can control you right now. Don't worry, ok?**_

The shugo chara was responding to me.

My body turned around to face Ikuto and a smile appeared on my face.

"You're such a pervert, Ikuto. You haven't changed at all."

I laughed.

His face got nearer to mine, but this time my heart didn't fasten up its pace.

Could the Shugo Chara control my feelings so good?

"You're saying that as if you're relieved, do you want to do it tonight?"

…

_What the HELL was he THINKING?_

My body responded just as I was thinking.

I kicked him towards the other end of the room.

"What the hell? Ikuto, I'm not like that! YOU of all people should know."

Imaginary steam escaped my head.

Ikuto slowly got up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch. I was just playing with you."

"Pervert~!" I said as I walked into the restroom to change.

I sighed as I walked out of the restroom.

Ikuto was on the balcony, enjoying the fresh wind.

I smiled; it reminded me of old times.

_**Amu, I'll be leaving you alone now, alright? You can handle the rest by yourself.**_

Before I could say anything, the butterfly clip on my hair disappeared.

"Finally, I'm back…" I whispered.

I walked over to the balcony and saw that Ikuto wasn't alone. Yoru was talking with him and looked a bit sad.

"Hey, Yoru. Haven't seen you in a bit."

I smiled.

Ikuto and Yoru turned to look at me.

The little cat's face lit up when he saw me.

"Amu – nya~! It's been a long time – nya~!"

"Yeah, it has~!"

Then he asked me one of the questions I so totally dreaded.

"Where is miki and the rest of the gang – nya?"

My smile faded.

Ikuto looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, where are they? It's been a long time for them to have gone for an errand or something."

_What am I going to say?_

I laughed worriedly.

"They told me they had an errand but they haven't shown up. They didn't give me the details, though."

Yoru's smile faded.

"Oh – nya."

_Poor him, he looks really sad. I can't tell them that they're…Let's give him hope first._

"Hey Yoru."

He looked at me.

"Why don't you try to find them? Maybe you can investigate where they went for me, alright?"

_Whoa. I really am amazing myself. Did I learn this much about lying – I mean, acting – from the few minutes of being with the shugo chara?_

_I am actually believable right now…_

Yoru nodded, said goodbye, and disappeared into the dark streets below.

Ikuto came inside and I shut the balcony door.

I dove into my bed.

"Man, am I so sleepy~!"

I yawned and felt Ikuto get next to me.

"Are you sure you're tired? Or do you prefer to do something else? Hmm?"

I turned my head to stare at him in disbelief.

His intense eyes just sparkled as they stared at me.

His blue hair fell into them and made my heart skip a beat.

_Ok._

_Ok._

_I'm GOING to CONTROL myself~!_

"Whatever. Anyways, how did you find out about Tadase breaking up with me?"

The words escaped my mouth as fast as lightning.

_Damn it._

_Why the heck did I ever even ask that?_

A smirk played on his face.

"I went to his house and asked him."

…

"WHAT? WHEN?"

My shocked expression seemed to amuse him.

"Today. And he told me all about it."

I grabbed my pillow and hit him on his face.

"Why didn't you ask for my opinion first?"

He looked up from underneath the pillow.

"I knew you wouldn't approve."

"And how would YOU know that?"

"You seemed real unhappy when I showed up. It was only natural for Tadase to be involved with it."

My anger faded.

_Was I really that easy to read?_

Ikuto smiled and took advantage of my unawareness to knock me off the bed.

"OW~!" I shouted when my back hit the stone-cold floor.

I opened my eyes quickly when I felt something on top of me.

Ikuto.

"I knew I shouldn't leave you in hands of Tadase. Good thing I'm here now to erase those unhappy thoughts."

He smirked.

My legs were in between his, and my arms were being held down by his hands.

My heart was pounding fast as he neared my face.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I had pushed her off the bed and was now on top of her, getting ready to tease her a bit.

Amu's face had become bright red as I got closer to her.

It was now my job to replace her bitter memories with new, interesting ones.

I reached her lips and started to kiss her.

She groaned a bit as I turned it into a more passionate kiss.

Thank god Tadase hadn't stolen her first kiss.

Knowing I was Amu's first gave me a sense of pride.

At least she would forever remember me.

Amu was mine.

Only mine.

No other guy would ever touch her but me.

I wasn't planning on ONLY stealing her first kiss…

But that would be later, when she was ready.

I kissed her jawbone and then her lips again. My hands let go of her arms and took a hold of her waist.

As I was about to kiss her neck, I saw something.

I stopped kissing her and turned her face to the side.

…

No way.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked, confused.

I just stared at her neck, confused as well.

…

How could this be?

Amu started getting worried.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?"

…

Anger enveloped me as I stared at the enemy's mark.

…

I pointed to her neck and glared at her incredulously.

"_**Who gave you that hickey?"**_

…

Amu's face turned pale.

* * *

Yes, I know it's been a loooong time that I haven't written the next chapter to this story. And for that, I'm SORRY~** TT^TT**

If you're a fanfic writer then you know when inspiration doesn't hit you anymore.

Please tell me what you think of this and what you wish could happen ;D

Give me some ideas of what you want~ Alright?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: Bittersweet

**Author's Note:** Well, huhuhu ^^ here I am, alive, apparently. Anyways, here is the next chapter of the story. I had written this chapter ever since December of last year (2011) in little snippets when I felt like writing. Now I warn you, the characters might be OOC because I haven't seen Shugo Chara since I was 14 (2 years ago) and I've forgotten what happens D:

**Chapter 9:**

**Bittersweet**

* * *

**AMU POV**

Ikuto had been looking at me sort of – nevermind, scratch that. He was glaring at me.

"Who gave you that hickey?" He said, pointing at my neck.

I could instantly feel my face drain of blood.

_Oh no. Don't tell me – Did Kukai leave a mark?!_

Ikuto got off of me and scoffed, still glaring.

"No response?"

I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted.

"Where were you today? Or rather, _who_were you with?"

…

Oops.

Damn.

_Why the hell did it have to get so passionate at Kukai's house?!_

Wait.

But Ikuto doesn't know that. I have the advantage.

_Time to put my lying – oops, I mean, acting skills to use._

I frowned. "Why are you saying that? You're making me look like a slut."

I walked over to the mirror and sure enough a hickey was there. On my neck.

_Fucking shit._

I turned around to look back at Ikuto.

"I was home all along. Sheesh. Can't you see that the house is completely clean? I spent hours doing that and you didn't even notice."

His glare reduced and became just a stare, thinking about what I just said.

"Then, how did you get the hickey..?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It was so totally you. You left it yesterday, I bet."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror, again. The hickey wasn't big, but it was noticeable.

"What am I going to do about this?!" I said, sounding worried, "My parents are coming tomorrow and they're going to see this, Ikuto!"

He was obviously thinking inside his head, about me accusing him.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, and he wheeled me around, staring right into my eyes.

My heartbeat became faster than usual, but not because he was grabbing me or because he was so close to my body, but because I didn't know what he was going to do.

His eyes looked so serious.

I was scared.

"What –," but I was cut off.

"Amu," his eyes were no joke. It's like he was looking into my soul. Or trying to figure me out.

Dogs barked outside, down on the street, and I swear there was a cricket chirping somewhere in my room.

An eternity seemed to pass.

"Yes, Ikuto?" I said, innocently, breaking the silence.

His eyes remained as hard as a rock.

"Do you swear it was me?"

The pounding in my chest began.

"Tell me the truth. Was it me?"

My heart and brain started to battle, trying to figure out what would be best.

I decided on my brain. _Act,_ it said.

Smiling, I looked right into his eyes.

"I'm absolutely sure."

Ikuto was serious for the rest of the night. He slept on my bed but made no pervy movements towards me.

Which was totally freaking me out.

Morning came and we ate breakfast, tuning the TV to the boring news, in silence.

Just when I thought I was going to die of the awkwardness, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, before Ikuto could get out of his seat.

I answered the phone, it was my parents.

"Amu~ we're headed to the house now, and we just called to tell you and let you know that we're alright. Oh and the wedding was beautiful~."

"Oh, well good. Anyways, I cleaned the house and everything, for when you get back."

"Why thanks baby~! We'll be there in about some 4 hours, because of all the traffic."

"Alright mom. I'll wait for you guys."

"You missed us didn't you? We were away for so long~ my poor baby~!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm 16 already. Stop it with the 'baby' stuff, please."

She said some other embarrassing stuff before she said bye and hung up.

Rolling my eyes, again, I headed back towards the table and sat down.

"What'd she say?"

I looked up, surprised at Ikuto's voice, but he wasn't even looking at me.

Instead, his fork did figure-eights on his plate, spacing the food and making a small mess.

I smiled. Even though he was supposed to be in his twenties, he still acted like a kid sometimes.

"Oh, she just called to bother a bit and that she'll be back in 4 hours."

Ikuto just barely nodded and went back to his food.

I sighed.

_This is going to be a looong day._

We both got up with our plates and put them in the sink. He was about to open the faucet to wash them, but I stopped him.

"Leave it to me, Ikuto. You should go wash up."

He just stared at me for a moment, but then a small smile crept onto his face.

"If you want."

I smiled back. It was such a relief to just see him like that.

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Ever since I saw that mark on Amu's neck, my mind had been busy, trying to recollect the events that happened the last time I made out with her.

But nothing was coming. I couldn't remember.

I got out of the shower, and got dressed, still thinking.

I couldn't tell if Amu was lying, but she had always been honest, it was complicated.

I needed to figure her out for real, but I wouldn't be able to with her parents here, so I decided to leave and watch her from afar.

After gathering my belongings, I went downstairs to say goodbye to Amu. Though it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**AMU POV**

Ikuto left shortly after, saying something about my parents and that it would be best for him to leave before they came. You know, no misunderstandings.

He gave me a kiss and walked out of sight.

I sighed.

_Finally, I won't have to be pressured to lie to Ikuto._

I relaxed on the couch for a few minutes, getting used to no Ikuto.

I guess I sort of dozed off somewhere in the middle of that 'meditation' because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to find myself still on the couch. And 2 hours had passed.

"KYAA~!" I screamed, realizing this.

Only 2 hours left until my parents came.

I had to erase every trace of Ikuto's stay.

* * *

**KUKAI POV**

I contemplated dialing her phone, but my hands wouldn't move.

"Dammit Kukai! Why are you so helpless?!"

I groaned and fell back, landing softly on my bed. The things that happened yesterday wouldn't stop spinning in my head. I had to apologize.

I grabbed my phone again, but stopped before I hit the call button.

This wasn't something I could just message over to her and get over with.

I had to see her in person.

I grabbed my keys, cell and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

_Don't worry, Kukai, she'll surely accept your apology and you guys will return to being the best of friends ^.^!_

Hahaha. Yeah right. I'm lucky if she just beats me up or something. But I have to do this. Does Kukai ever give up on something he loves?!

My self esteem rose and I whistled happily to myself as I made my way to her house.

_Everything will be alright._

_Everything will be alright._

_Everything will be alright._

I repeated this all the way, thinking that if the more I said it, the more it would come true.

I rounded the corner and I could see her house and also that she had just come out the door.

"Oi Hinamori Amu~!" I yelled but she didn't seem to hear me.

So then I called again.

"Oi AMU –," But the sight of someone else coming out after her made me freeze. He was tall and slim, with dark blue hair, dressed in black, and –

My heart plummeted to the floor.

A violin case.

_Ikuto._

They reached the gate entrance and He grabbed her chin, raising her face.

I could tell what was coming, but my body couldn't move.

Well, it didn't want to move. It wanted to test my hypothesis.

And soon enough, it was approved.

Their lips touched and the kiss I was dreading arrived.

Oh, what a horrible, bitter sweet taste engulfed my mouth.


End file.
